Love Changes Everything
by InuAmber
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella decides to get away by her self after graduation, only to run into him again. Only to find out that her heart beats are limited, that she has a set time to die. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: It takes place a short while after Edward had left Bella but she didn't become close to Jacob she never tried to get over it. And after she graduates she goes into the world alone. To find herself and she may find something else. And what happens when Edward was sucking the Venom out of Bella's arm he left some of his own and didn't know it?  
**

**I do not own twilight or any part of the series. I am just borrowing the characters to write a different version. I do not own the characters I only own the way the story goes.**

**Love Changes Everything**

**Forks the Town of Memories**

**Chapter 1**

I stood their feeling alone though I was surrounded by people. Waiting in line to get my high school diploma. For months I had been alone no matter how many people were with me or

where I was at. My life had changed just 9 months ago when my life walked out of my life leaving nothing behind for me to cling to to hold on to to remind me of him. Though everything

reminded me of him in some way. The only real thing I had left of him where my Memories of his face, the smell of his skin, the feel of the back of his cold fingers running over my cheek,

and the sound of his voice that ran shivers up my spine and goose bumps down my arms and neck.

My life had changed all because of one little paper cut, I knew that to me it was just a little paper cut to him and his family it was like me asking for death. I could not believe just the few

drops of blood from my finger had made Jasper try to attack me like he did. My life, My love left just a few short weeks after, telling me that he didn't love me and didn't want to be with

me.

I had laid in the woods behind my fathers house for a long time before some one found me. Ever since that moment I have been dead inside. My mother had come to take me to Florida

with her but I couldn't go I couldn't leave Forks the last place I had been with him. But my time in this Memory of a town was not going to last much longer. Tomorrow I would be flying to

Italy, Charlie and Renee had gotten together to send me on an all paid vacation. I would be all alone with no one I knew around me. I wouldn't have to pretend to be a happy go lucky

teenager like I had been. To keep my father happy after the first few months of my misery. I pretended to come back to his world, just to appease him. It worked, though sometimes, I got

the feeling he knew that I was just pretending. But he didn't say anything, he let me be.

I was vaguely aware that the principal had called my name to walk up onto the stage to receive my diploma proof that I had finished high school. I walked up on the stage and took the

rolled up piece of paper, I turned toward the crowd to move the tensile that was hanging from my cap to the other side so, Charlie could take a few pictures. But my eyes did not fall on

Charlie, for a split second my eyes rested on a pale figure with golden eyes, and messy bronze hair. I blinked and he was gone, a figment of my imagination. He wasn't going to come back

I knew that if he was he would have been back already. I would have seen him.

I walked off the stage and stood with the other students that had genuine grins on their faces as they waited for the last name to be called. When the last graduating student had joined us they all threw their caps into the air, I waited a second then dropped mine on the damp grass and turned and walked away to find Charlie.

Charlie drove us to the Lodge to eat dinner we sat quietly for a while both of us thinking of what to say.

"I am going to miss you, Bell's two months in another country and then straight back to collage. I was hoping that you were going to come back and stay for a few days before you started

school." Charlie said, his voice sounding sad. He had been down since I had told him that I wasn't going to come back to Forks before school.

"I just need to get away from everything for a while, I need to get every thing straight before I can step foot in Forks. It would change everything back." I said confirming his previous

suspicions that I was not really happy, that I never got over him leaving.

The look on Charlie's face was that of pain and understanding. He understood probably better than most, after all my mother had done the same to him in a way. She had left him alone,

and though he never really got over it. He knew what it felt like when the one you loved, abandoned you. His eyes were on the table instead of my face, he was trying to let me go.

"But you will come back sometime, to visit won't you once you get over _him_?" Charlie asked. He said him as if his name was a sin, but in truth since that fateful night when he left me alone

in the woods, I had not spoken his name out loud or even in my head.

"Maybe, I don't really know just yet, if I ever feel like coming back to face it. Then you will be the first to know." I said a small smile on my face, the first real smile, in almost a year.

Charlie just nodded, not trusting his self to speak out loud. The food had arrived and we ate in silence, the way we almost always did. When dinner was over we headed back to his

house. We didn't speak again, after we arrived he went inside to change out of his button up shirt and tie. Then turned on the T.V. to watch what was left of the game.

I didn't go right to my room as I usually did, there was something I felt I needed to do before I left this town of memories. I picked up the keys to my truck, waved good bye to Charlie and

headed out the door locking it tightly behind me. I was not surprised he had not asked me where I was going as he had been. I started the truck, and drove toward one of the few places

I felt I had to go.

I drove slowly down the dirt road and when I had spotted the path, I pulled the truck to the side of the road. It hadn't got dark yet, but it wasn't far off, so I grabbed a flashlight I had

stored in the glove box of my truck. Then stepped out into the dimming light.

I walked as fast as I could stumbling over shrubs, broken branches and fallen trees. Though it didn't slow me down only made me walk faster, I couldn't stop or else I felt I would turn

back. About half way their no light shined threw the trees, I had to switch my flash light on for a little light. I finally stumbled through the trees to a clear open meadow. You could see the

moon shining threw the thick clouds that never seemed to go away and lit the meadow slightly.

I moved to the middle and sat in the damp grass and looked around. In my memory I could still see him and I. We were laying in the grass talking and confessing our feelings for one

another.

The tears ran down my face for the first time, in a long time. It was the first time I let them. I could still remember the way his arm felt as I had ran my fingers over his veins on his pale ice

cold skin of his arm and hand.

I had the feeling I was no longer alone for the first time since he left. I didn't look over my shoulder, I knew he wasn't going to be standing there, It was my imagination running wild again

like it did at graduation that afternoon. I pulled a few blades of grass from the ground, then held them to my nose to submit the smell of this sanctuary to my memory.

After a few more moments I stood, and brushed my pants of any dirt that my had clung to me. I took one more look around the meadow for the last time, then made my way back into the

tree's toward my waiting truck. Time seemed to move a little faster on the way back. My truck came into my view and I climbed in turning on the heat to dry my now damp clothes, then

turned my truck around. Their was one more place I had to visit before I left forever.

I drove down the dirt path to the hidden road that led to their home. I found it easily, easier than I thought I would. I took the slight turn and after only a few moments the house was in

my view once again. It didn't feel the same being their the windows dark, the house felt like a ghost house. But that didn't stop me, I pulled the truck up next to he house and put it in

park. I sat their for a moment before I finally shut the truck off and stepped out into the darkness that surrounded me.

I walked slowly toward the large white house and to the door that stood just a few more feet in front of me. Would it be locked, would their be anything left inside? I didn't know but I

figured I would try anyway. I stopped when I was within in reach of the door. I stood their for a few minutes before my hand lifted and grasped the handle to turn.

The door opened easily and welcomed me into the deep darkness within this almost glass house. I closed the door behind me and reached for the light switch as an automatic response to

walking in a dark house. It surprised me when the light came on immediately. I walked farther into the house looking around at the unused kitchen and still fully furnished living room.

Everything still looked the same in the same place as it was the last time I had been their.

A fine layer of dust covered every thing the only movement in the room was the dust that swirled around me. I took to the stairs passing each room the doors wide open to reveal that

everything was still the same in each room. When I came to Carlisle's study it was the only room that had something missing so far. The paintings no longer hung on the walls, the books

missing from all the shelves.

I continued on until I reached his room. I held my breath as I walked into the space that held nothing. Nothing was in the room the walls were empty the floor held nothing you couldn't

even tell where his previous furniture had sat. It was bare as if nothing had ever been placed here. As if he had never been here, but their were too many memories to believe that he

never had existed.

For the second time that day the tears fell down my face. I turned and walked out of the room, I didn't stop to look at anything else. I walked straight out of the house without looking

back. I climbed into my truck started it and left quickly never looking toward the house again.

I drove my truck out of the clearing the house stood in and down to the dirt road that would lead me back to Charlie's. About half way their the truck started to shake, it acted like it was

running out of gas, though I had just filled the tank this morning. I held the gas petal to the floor hoping that my old truck would at least get me home, just one more time. It took me

longer than it usually would to get home, just as I pulled the old truck to the curb it died, with one last loud backfire. I sat their shocked, staring at the steering wheel.

I put it back in park and tried to start it again, instead of coming to life like it always had it sputtered one last time before it went silent. Hanging my head I slid out of the truck, a sad look

on my face. I shut the door and patted the roof to the cab, then turned my back and walked to the door.

When I entered Charlie was still in the living room, asleep on the couch. Normally I would wake him, but today I just silently walked up the stairs to my room. It looked just about the same

as it had the day I had came to Forks. I walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window that looked over the front yard. Then turned and grabbed the new suit case I had

bought. I laid it upon my bed, unzipping it to flip open the top. I left in just two days and I needed to get everything together. I started to walk to the old pine dresser that held most of my

clothes when the floor creaked under my feet. I stopped in an instant, I had walked over the same spot so many times to my dresser, to get clothes to start the day and it had never

made a sound. So why now? Curiosity got the best of me and I keeled down to examine the wooden floor.

One bored was higher than the surrounding boards, as if it had been popped out of place. I went to my nightstand and grabbed a metal fingernail file and stuck it under the plank. I pried

trying to pop the board up but the little file just bent to an odd shape. Sighing I walked out of my room being quiet not to wake the snoring Charlie, who still slept on the couch.

I opened the drawer in the kitchen pulling out an screwdriver before returning to my room. I tried again with my new tool and the board gave way. After a moment I looked into the hole in

my floor. Their under my floor lay all the memories I had thought were taken away when he had left. I pulled out the pictures one by one, holding the tears back. There he was the proof

he was in my life, that I was still in love with him. It didn't matter that he left me.

I continued to pull my memories from the floor of my bedroom, after the last picture was out of the floor a clear CD case that held a shiny burned CD was all that was left. I pulled it out

and stared at it as if it had eyes and were staring into my own empty brown eyes. Only my eyes weren't empty anymore all the memories, and the hurt came back in full force. Tears ran

down my cheeks to splash on the wooden floor. I didn't move to wipe them away, I couldn't move.

Everything I had suppressed to satisfy Charlie was their in my eyes, streaming down my cheeks. The pain ripped threw me anew with the same force as when it had happened, if not

worse. I kneeled over onto my side laying my head against the cold hard wood floor. The tears still falling into a puddle that was growing rapidly. I lay their for hours glad that I had held

back the painful scream that was at the edge of my throat. Charlie had woke and I heard him walk up the stairs stopping at my door to listen. After a few seconds he headed off to his

own room across the hall, and back to sleep.

I laid their for a while longer trying to get the courage to get to my feet replace the board and start to pack. It didn't take me much longer before I stood, glad that Charlie had gone to

bed he wouldn't hear me replacing the floor board.

I replaced the board quickly, making sure it was firmly in place with my foot. I quickly left the room and jumped in the shower, the warm water calming me down. I stayed longer than I

usually would to get clean. I had a long plane ride to Italy in the morning, so I wanted to be as clean as I could before I stepped onto the plane. I climbed out of the shower when the

water turned too cold for me to handle. I dried myself quickly and brushed my hair. I slid on a pair of comfortable jeans, and an plain white T-shirt, before I walked back into my room.

I picked up the pictures and the CD and placed them on my night stand before walking back to the dresser. I loaded it quickly and quietly trying not to think of anything that would upset

me. I just had to be strong for a little while longer and then I would be on my own. I wouldn't have to hide anymore, I could let it all out when I was on the other side of the world. When

the bag was full I pulled up the other two matching bags and my carry on bag and finished packing my clothes.

I made sure that my bathroom necessity's were packed in their little baggies. I took one more look around the room going threw drawers and shelves to make sure nothing was left

behind. I put my wallet in my purse along with my passport and all my debit card that held my extra cash, from working at the sporting goods store. I had saved quite a bit, the only thing I

had bought was my new suit cases, and gas for my truck.

I put a few snacks in my carry on that held my new laptop that I had received for my graduation. I knew who it was from, it was from Alice though it had not said her name. But it had come

with a note that said, "I got this for you, I figured it would come in handy." I was about to put the CD in the case also before I had a thought.

I pulled the laptop from the case and opened it turning it on. As I waited for it to log on completely I pulled the jeweled CD case open and removed the blank CD I thought I would never

see again. When it was done loading I opened my music program and inserted the CD. I hit the button to download the music on the disk to my computer, it didn't take long before it was

popping the CD back out. I quickly put it back in its case and slipped it into the side pocket of my bag. I hooked up the MP3 player my mother had given me for Christmas last year, and

loaded the songs to it.

When it was done I disconnected it and slid it into my purse. Decided to check my email one last time before I left. I clicked the internet button thanking Alice for having some kind of

wireless internet that was faster than the dial up I had been using. After a moment I logged into my email account. There were a couple from my mother wishing me good luck and

apologizing that she couldn't make it to my graduation, due to Phil breaking his leg. I smiled and replied to her telling her I was already packed and ready to go and that I would email her

the moment I got to my temporary home. I sent the email before checking my others. Most were junk mail about "Get a free lap top if you take this survey!" I quickly deleted them. I was

about to hit the delete button on the last message before something had caught my eye. It didn't have a return email address like most do but the subject line simply said. Bella.

I opened the email and smiled hugely. Other than receiving the lap top I had, had no contact with any of my other family. But at last I had at least something.

**_Bella, _**

**_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get a hold of you I hope you received mine and Jasper's graduation present. I seen you would be needing it soon. I hope that things get _**

**_better, I know what's going on and I know you know that too. I just wanted to tell you to be careful in Italy it can be a Dangerous place. Especially for you. So just be careful _**

**_and don't do anything foolish. _**

**_With love,_**

**_Alice_**

I smiled widely then saved the message so it wouldn't get deleted. Of course she knew Alice knew everything. I then turned off the laptop and closed it tightly then slipped it back into the

case. Looking around I checked one more time to make sure I hadn't forgot anything and to memorize the room.

I heard Charlie's alarm clock buzzing from across the hall, and my eyes shot to the clock. It was already 6 am I hadn't even noticed how the window was getting lighter. In just an half an

hour we would be heading off to Port Angeles to catch my first flight to Seattle then I would climb on to my plane that would take me to Italy. And away from the little town that had

changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters I just borrowed them in a different version. **

**Alone in Italy**

**Chapter two**

I gave Charlie a hug good bye and climbed onto the plane, not looking back. I had to keep moving or else I might turn back and never leave. I found my seat quickly in the little plane and

leaned my head against the window. As the plane took off I pulled my MP3 player out of my purse and unwound the ear phones. I fitted them over my ears and took a deep breath glad

that no one was sitting beside me. I hit the button to start playing and I heard my lullaby start to play.

Silent tears rolled down my pale cheeks as the song played. I had missed hearing the beautiful tone he used to hum to me at night, and played for me. I kept my face toward the window

so the flight attendant wouldn't see my tears. I was ashamed that I couldn't keep them hidden anymore.

The plane landed in Seattle an hour later and I quickly walked out of the plane to catch my next flight to the other side of the world. I made it just as they started boarding. I smiled and

climbed onto the plane only stopping to hand over my ticket. As I found my seat, I could feel the sleepless nights start to catch up to me. I fastened my belt around my waist, and tucked

my purse and bag under the seat in front of me. Pushing the button to my lullaby once again I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to over come me.

My plane landed in Italy around noon, the sun was high in the sky and the temperature warm. I walked off the plane looking around as people walked all around me talking Italian. I didn't

know how to speak it very well, but I would learn as my time here passed I was sure of that. I followed the signs that were posted thanking god they were in English, to the baggage

claim. I was just hopping that my bad luck wouldn't strike me here and my baggage would get lost.

Luck was on my side my bags were the first ones out, I quickly claimed my bags thankful that I had bought ones with wheels. I walked threw customs getting threw with no problems, and

out the glass doors to find a waiting cab. I held out my hand and only a few seconds later a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb in front of me. The cab driver popped the trunk and quickly

climbed out loading my bags for me. I smiled politely at him as he opened my door for me to climb in. He walked around and climbed back in the driver's seat.

He turned around to look at me with a grin on his face, he asked me something in Italian that I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Italian I am going to the hotel Albergo Nazionale, in Volterra." I said hoping he would understand.

The grin on his face grew wider, " Yes, I know it, any other stops on the way?" he asked. In perfect English, but with a strong Italian accent.

"No, strait there please." I said a small smile on my face. I was just glad he understood.

The man nodded and turned back around in his seat. He checked his mirrors an pulled off of the curb. I was on my way, I was glad that I had kept some cash that I exchanged for local

currency for the cab ride not sure if they took cards or not. I looked out the window watching the scenery pass me quickly. I pushed the little button to make the music start playing again.

I didn't know how long it took to get their my mind wasn't on the ride, so time seemed to fly by before we came to a stop in front of my hotel. I checked the meter to see how much I owed

him.

I was glad to see a card reader so I didn't have to use almost all of my cash. I handed him my card and he quickly swiped it threw and gave me my receipt, I in return gave him a tip and

climbed out of the car. He popped the trunk just as a hotel member rolled a cart out to collect my luggage. I smiled and waited until he was finished then followed the man back inside the

hotel.

He led me to the counter to check in, a odd smile on his face. A man came out from the door behind the counter spotting me in an instant. He started to speak in Italian but the moment he

seen the confused look on my face he switched to English.

"Ah… You must be miss Isabella Swan, from America? I'm Carlo." He asked. He seamed nice and exited to see me though I had no clue why.

"Yes, sir I have a reservation." I said wondering why everyone that I had encountered since I'd gotten off of the plane had been exited to see me.

"Yes, yes your room is ready, and we are happy to have you staying here with us. If you will just sign in right here," he said, pointing to a book on the counter, "and then Brando will take

you to your room."

I stepped forward taking the pin from his hand and signed my name to the book, as neatly as I could.

"Thank you, Miss. Swan. Brando if you will please show Miss. Swan to her room. If you need anything Miss. Swan just give us a ring the number is by the phone for anything you might

need." He said nodding. The grin never falling off his face.

I tuned and followed Brando, who was pushing my cart of luggage to the elevators. I was confused, I had no clue why every one here seemed over eager that I was here. Brando hit the

button to the fourth floor and the doors closed behind me.

We walked out of the elevator to the end of the hall to the last set of double doors on the right. He pulled a key card out of his pocket and slid it into the door to open it. He held it open

for me to walk in first, I nodded and smiled and walked into my room that would be my new home for the next two months.

I was shocked when I walked in and I was in a large living room type area with a couch a large flat screen TV with a DVD player and surround sound lining the walls. Their was an large

window directly across from the doors I'd just entered that opened up to a large balcony. To the right was an open door that led to what looked like a bathroom, and another set of

double doors just to the left of the bathroom doors that opened into what I assumed was the bedroom.

I turned to Brando a exited smile on my face as he unloaded my bags next to the door. I pulled a bill from my pocket and handed it to him as a tip before he pulled the cart out of the room,

he handed me the card to my room, then closed the door behind him. With the bell hop gone I walked farther into the room examining the expensive looking furniture. There was a desk

against the opposite wall from the bathroom and several chairs around the room. I walked to the balcony and seen it had a small table and chairs, so you could sit outside and look out

over the city.

I turned and walked back into the room and went threw the doors that let to the bedroom. It was large with a king sized bed covered in a luxurious comforter, and fluffy pillows. Their

were a few more chairs in the corners of the room and some fancy lamps on he nightstands. A few paintings hung on the walls all of the city that surrounded it. I could hear the soft carpet

under my feet as I walked out of the room to clean up, I headed to my luggage and dragged it all to the room. I threw them on the large bed and started to put away my things into the

oak dressers. I pushed the empty luggage bags under the bed, grabbed my bathroom bag and headed to clean up.

I walked into the bathroom and was shocked again the bathtub was like my own personal hot tub with the jets it was large. It had double sinks and a large mirror. I looked at my self

ashamed how I looked like I'd been laying in bed all day. I opened my bag and pulled open the drawers and put my things away. I turned and put my strawberry scented shampoo,

conditioner, and bath soap on the edge of the tub before I turned on the water.

I found a perfect hot temperature, so I could rest and relax my stiff muscles from sitting in a plane for god knows how many hours. I walked back into the room as the tub filled with

steaming water and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was going to stay in tonight and relax, no reason to get dressed up. After I had my things I walked back into the bathroom

to see that the water was just high enough.

I turned off the faucet, stripped down and climbed into the tub full of hot water. After I found a comfortable spot I put a rolled towel under my neck for support and reached over to flip on

the jets to work the stiffness out of my muscles. I laid their for a long time just enjoying being alone, no one waiting outside the bathroom door for me to hurry up. When the water started

to cool I flipped off the jets and proceeded to finish cleaning up. I hit the drain to start emptying the tub and climbed out onto the fuzzy mat on the floor. I grabbed one of the towels from

the hook hanging next to the tub. I dried myself quickly and wrapped my hair in the towel to dry as I slipped on my clothes.

After I was dressed I wiped up some of the water on the floor with the towel before throwing it in a basket by the sink. I bushed out my hair and checked my appearance in the mirror

again. I was looking better than I did when I first arrived, I almost looked human again.

I walked out of the bathroom not paying any attention to anything, I walked to my room and grabbed the case with my laptop in it and started to walk into the living room to write my

mother and let her know I had made it.

But I realized I wasn't alone in my room any longer their sitting on my couch was a man, I could tell by the look of him that he wasn't human. He was a vampire like my other family. He had

long black hair that framed his face, his skin a lighter than my family's his eyes were red, different from the vampires I had know, I knew they were red because he didn't fashion the diet

that the Cullen's did. He drank human blood.

I stood their staring at him holding the case in my hands. He sat their looking back at me a exited grin on his face like all the people I had met in my short time here.

"Hello, Bella it's a great pleasure to meet you I've heard a lot about you. I was surprised when I found out you were going to be here in the same country. So I made sure that you would

be close. I hope you like you're room?" He said.

I had the look of confusion on my face I was sure, a thousand questions were running threw my mind. Who was he? How did he know of me? Why did he want me close? And what was he

doing here? I decided to start it out simple.

"I love the room thank you, but you seem to know me and I don't think I have ever met you?" I said in the form of a question though I was sure I had never met him.

"No, you don't know me but I know you, but lets not talk about that just yet. I'm Aro." He said.

Then it clicked. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the Volturi, 'he' had told me about them and the leaders. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. It all started to make since but I still did not know

how they had found out about me. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard of you. But I still don't understand why you are here and how you even know who I am." I said as I walked father into the room. I walked to the

desk and sat my laptop case down on the floor, before pulling out the computer and setting it up on the desk. I pulled the power cord out and plugged it in to charge the almost dead

device. I turned back around and walked to a chair that sat to the left of the couch that Aro sat upon.

"I see, well Edward," I flinched on the sound of his name, it hadn't been spoken in my presence or even thought of since he had left me alone in the woods behind Charlie's house. "was

here a while back and I heard of you from him. I've been keeping an close eye on you since I found out that you knew, that vampires were not a myth. I have to protect our secret now

don't we. We couldn't have some little human girl running around talking about vampires." he said, the smile never leaving his lips.

A chill ran down my spine as he said little human girl. I wasn't scared that he was going to attack me if he wanted me dead it would of happened along time ago. He wouldn't have gone

threw the trouble to make sure I made it to his city.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why did you make sure that I ended up in your city? And why are you here?" I asked. Almost demanding answers from the dangerous vampire

sitting across from me.

A chuckle sprang from his throat, the smile on his face becoming wider. "He wasn't exaggerating that you are not fazed by us than most humans. I wanted to meet you I was intrigued by

what I heard of you. And I'm here to welcome you to as you put it, My City. I would like to invite you to meet my brothers, they also have been anxious to meet you. You are a complete

mystery to me and my brothers. We would only like to know more for the moment." He said his eyes boring into mine the smile still on his face.

I knew I was missing something he wasn't telling me something, or wasn't telling me the whole story. "Ok. So you want me to meet your brothers, Marcus and Caius right? What do you

mean by for the moment?" I said my tone still demanding for answers.

He chuckled again, " Yes that is their names, and you will find out later it is not my place to reveal to you what for the moment means. I am only giving you forewarning that their will be

more to come. I would like you to come to our home, tonight if you don't object. We have a few things we would like to discuss with you." He said.

I looked him over one more time, remembering the email Alice had sent me about it being a dangerous place, especially for me, and I wondered if this is what she was talking about. But

my curiosity and the need to be around someone like my family, again even if it was just for a night won me over. "Ok. I guess that would be okay as long as I'm not on the menu for

dinner." I said, a small curve to my lips. "Where should I go?" I asked so I knew what to tell the cabby.

"Just be ready by eight sharp and be in the lobby. I will send a car for you, it's all being taken care of. You are not on the menu so do not worry we are not intending on hurting you, in any

way. Where something nice it is kind of formal." He said looking at my shorts and faded tank top.

I thought and couldn't remember packing something anything nice to wear. I hadn't been planning on doing anything big I just wanted to get away to be alone in my misery for a while. He

must of seen the look on my face because he stood and almost glided to the phone. He picked it up and hit a few numbers.

He spoke in perfect Italian me not understanding a word he had said. After a few minutes on the phone he hung up and turned back to me, and held out his hand as if to shake mine. I

returned the gesture, but instead of shaking my hand his cold hand gripped mine and lifted it to his lips to place a cold kiss on my knuckles.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, I will be seeing you tonight. Some one will be here shortly to make sure you have the proper attire." Aro said. I couldn't speak I was shocked so I

just nodded my head. He turned and strode from the room as quickly and quietly as he had come.

I stood their in the same spot for a few moments before I shook my head, I wondered what I had just gotten myself into. I pushed it to the back of my head for the moment and walked

back to my computer. I flipped it open and powered it on. I looked around the room again for a moment to make sure I was truly alone. I spotted a small fridge to the right of the TV I

stood and walked to it opening it when I reached it. Inside were a few different types of drinks. I spotted a unopened bottle of coke and took it out, I needed a little sugar to keep me

going, if I was going to make it to tonight.

I reached my computer and logged into the internet to send my mother the promised email.

**_Mom,_**

**_I'm here and its beautiful, I am probably just going to stay in tonight and order room service to relax, before I go exploring tomorrow. Every one seems really nice and I think _**

**_I'm going to enjoy it here. There is not really a lot to say other than the hotel and my room is beautiful and my flight was boring. I'll write you later and tell you about my _**

**_adventures. I love you. I'll see you later._**

**_Bella_**

I hit the send button and then checked my emails their was nothing new nothing from Alice so I should be okay. After all she would have seen what I was planning on getting into, and

she would of wrote me quickly telling me to run for my life or something. I yawned as I surfed the net trying to find something to do. It was only five I still had three hours before I had to

be in the lobby.

Just then their was a knock at my door. I walked knowing it probably was the person Aro sent to make sure I had the right clothing for tonight. When I reached the door and opened it I

was even more shocked.

There standing in my doorway was Alice, exactly the same as the last time I had seen her. Behind her Brando stood pulling a cart with a few dozen bags of clothing. Alice swept me up in a

hug and carried me back into the room, Brando dropped off the bags on the couch and took his leave with out even looking at either of us. Before I could say anything Alice started talking.

"Don't be mad Bella, When I seen you were going to be here I had to come. I had to see you again. Jasper is here too we have the room right across from the hall. I know that Aro has

already come to see you its unavoidable. Even if you hadn't come here he would of found you and brought you here against your own will. Edward had come here a few months after we

all left, the moment the Volturi found out he was in town they extended an invitation to come and visit. If you're a vampire and you are invited you go no matter if you want to or not. He

went, well Aro has a special ability kind of like Edwards. He can read every thought you've every had but unlike Edward he has to touch you. He wanted to see if he could read you

thoughts even though Edward couldn't. He can't either though, you are a mystery to them now and they have been waiting for a long time. I am surprised they waited till you graduated

to get you out here. I don't have much time to explain this to you right now I have to get you presentable for when we go tonight and I have a lot of work to do. So no questions." Alice

said, almost too fast for my human ears to understand.

I was still in a state of shock not a word out of my mouth when Alice pushed me into the bathroom. She worked quickly and quietly to work my still damp hair into something amazing. All

the while I sat their in deep thought. "Alice," I finally said. My voice soft and low in a questioning tone.

She raised an eyebrow to me in the mirror and answered my unasked question. "Yes, Bella he is here, I had to tell him what they were planning. He knew they were curious about you

from the last time he had run into them. And when I seen you coming I had to tell him." she said. She sounded sad when she spoke of him, though I did not know why. He left me, he told

me he didn't want me. What did he have to be sad about? It had been a year or so since he left me broken in the woods.

"Why did he come, he told me he didn't want me, he didn't want to be with me. That I didn't belong with him in his world. Why would he come here to protect me if that's what he wants."

I asked my voice still in the soft tone but more sad than questioning.

"Bella, I can't answer those questions, when you see him you should ask him yourself. It's not my place too… you will get your answers soon enough." she said looking at me threw the

mirror a small smile on her face. After that I kept silent thinking of everything I would say to him when I saw him, and how I would say it.

Alice finished my hair and then added just a little eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, she said I didn't even need makeup but it would make my eyes pop even more. After my hair was

finished I followed her back into the living room where their were bags covering the couch.

"If I only needed one outfit why did you bring dozens of bags Alice?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"You, don't have any new clothes everything in your dresser you had when we left, so I went shopping for you. I also picked out a few different dresses this wont be the only time your

presence will be requested to meet the Volturi." She said as she picked up a bag and led me to the bedroom to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's Characters I just borrow them for my own versions.**

**Volturi**

**Chapter 3**

I stood staring at myself in the full body mirror on the wall of my bedroom. I wore a black dress that had a V cut top that went dangerously low, with spaghetti straps, it curved to my waist and ended a little less than half way to my knees, a pair of black stiletto heels that cress crossed over my feet and tied around my ankles. My hair was curled and pulled up to the back of my head, with ringlets falling down my back, and two long curls framing my face. I looked good I couldn't deny that but I had a feeling with my record of being clumsy I was going to break my neck in the shoes, they had to be a least three inches.

As soon as Alice was done with me she had left my room, only to return a few minutes later with Jasper in tow. She wore a long black dress that went to her ankles though had a slit that came mid thigh on one side the top had spaghetti straps and a U shaped dip that just hinted at her cleavage. On her feet were six inch stiletto heels black that wound over her feet and around her ankles, a lot like mine but taller. Jasper wore a black tux that had a tie instead of a bow at the neck, and a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

Jasper looked at me with an apology written all over his face. The last time we had saw each other was the day he almost attacked me over a paper cut. I smiled widely at him, "Hi, Jasper I'm so happy to see you again. I see you have been taking care of Alice for me." I said the smile never wavering. I didn't blame him for his reaction, just like Edward had said the day he left me. The sound of his name in my head still made me shiver with pain from our last encounter.

Jasper smiled, but had felt my discomfort and it turned to a frown, "I'm not uncomfortable because of you Jasper, I'm uncomfortable to be around him." I said easing his fear.

"Don't take it to hard on him, let him explain before you jump to conclusions." He said an understanding look on his face. I just nodded and looked at the clock. It was five minutes till eight, time to head down to the lobby. Jasper took Alice's arm in his and surprisingly took mine in his other as he led us from the room. I double checked to make sure my key card was in my little black wallet Alice insisted I carry.

We entered the lobby and all the staff stopped to stare as me and my family walked toward the front doors. A limo was parked outside the front doors dark tint on the windows. Jasper led us out the doors the bell hop opened the door to the limo and we climbed in silently. He shut the door and I looked up, in front of me sat Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett the only person missing was Edward. I shivered at the sound of his name in my head after so long.

I smiled at them for my greeting, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett smiled back at me in return Rosalie just scowled and looked out the window. I just rolled my eyes, she was never going to change

I felt the slight jerk as the limo started off down the street to an unknown location to me, to everyone else they knew where they were headed.

"So no broken bones, concussions, serous cuts, or anything while we were gone?" Emmett teased me. I laughed a real laugh, I was starting to feel like myself again.

"No nothing happened at all after all of you left." I said trying to hide the pain I felt that they all had left me completely alone. Emmett didn't seem to notice my sudden change after my statement, but the rest of them did, and all had similar looks of apology on their faces. I smiled at them again letting them know it was okay. I looked out the window and watched as ancient buildings and lights passed the tinted windows of the limo.

It was a short trip after only ten minutes or so the limo pulled to the entrance to a building that looked much like a medieval castle. The door was opened from the outside and Jasper climbed out first and held his hand out to me. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car, he helped Alice out next. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett climbed out after us. I followed them feeling like the odd ball as we walked threw the front doors. A butler that was surprisingly human led us into a large room with marble floors and a large crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

Their were vampires every where, some were waltzing, others were standing around in groups talking to one another. A few sitting in a group of chairs looking bored, and irritated. There were a few humans mixed in which surprised me even more. Every one seemed to be dressed in black, that contrasted with the dark red walls and pale white marble floor. Music poured over the crowd, neither vampire or human missed a step. Carlisle took Esme's hand a smile on his face as he led her to the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett followed shortly after. I was left standing next to Alice and Jasper feeling like I was holding them back from joining the rest of their family. I felt like the third wheel. The song changed but to a bit slower of a song and all the couples on the dance floor shifted to a slower dance. Alice and Jasper looked at me and I smiled at them urging them to go dance to I would be fine. Alice smiled in thanks and walked off hand in hand. I watched them dance happy for my vampire family, happy that they were happy. The tune changed again and a song I recognized came over me.

My lullaby, I was shocked I had never thought of dancing to the tune. But the couples in the room made it look as they could dance to anything.

I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked around the room to find the source. My eyes fell on a pair of deep golden eyes, pale skin, messy bronze hair. I felt my heart stop, their in front of me stood Edward only five feet or so away. I felt my heart pick up the beat again, it quickened as he walked closer to me. I couldn't read his face, though his eyes never left mine. When he was close enough he held out his hand to me. He knew I couldn't dance and so did I but I still took his hand.

He led me wordlessly to the middle of the dance floor pulling my waist to him his hand rested on my back, my other hand still in his grasp. I stared deep into his eyes as we began to move. My heart raced the entire time, my breathing quickened. I hadn't forgotten how it felt to be near him to touch him, but a memory and the real thing were completely different. I felt as if I were in heaven an hell at the same time, my body burned from being close to him electricity shooting though my body, though my mind at peace for the first time in a long time. I heard my lullaby end and he stopped dancing and so did I, only then realizing. That I was dancing I didn't trip over my feet, I didn't injure anyone around me. A smile rose to my lips, and one showed on his as he started dancing to the next song that came on, I just followed him.

We danced for a few songs before he took a step back from me, keeping my hand in his, he led me away from the dance floor and out onto the balcony that I didn't even know was their. My moment was over now it was time to talk it was time to here the explanation behind leaving me. Leaving me alone to wallow in misery, loneliness, helplessness, and sadness. Why he left me to suffer only to come back when I was just trying to start to get over it. I didn't know if I would have ever gotten over him leaving, telling me that he didn't want me, that I didn't belong with him, but I was going to try.

"Bella," he said sadness biting at my name as he said it. "I'm sorry for everything I have put you threw and everything that I'm going to put you threw, in the future. You have to let me explain. It seemed that ever since I had met you, I had put your life in danger." he said. He wasn't looking at me now, he was leaning over the railing staring out over the city. "My very presence was causing you to have near death experiences more than any human should. So I forced myself to go to you after, the incident with Jasper. I had to convince you that I didn't want to be with you to protect you. I had to force every word out of my mouth, when all I wanted to say was that I love you and didn't want to leave you. But I knew it had to be done. I had to leave to protect you." He looked as if he could cry if he was able.

He still had my hand in his and I wrapped my other hand around his. He looked at me a glint in his eyes as he looked at me. "I thought that if I left you alone, if I wasn't around you that your life could go back to normal. I know what you have been going threw, I fought to stay away from you. Anytime you sat in your room crying I saw it Alice made sure I saw what I had done to you when I left. But I couldn't go back, it would have put you in danger again. So I left my family to wonder the world, to try and keep myself from going to you. A few months after I left I wondered threw Italy and the Volturi found out that I was nearby and invited me over. When they ask you something you do it. So I came, I knew what Aro could do if he touched me but I couldn't help it." he said. He had looked away from me again as he spoke. Sadness, love, and fear in his voice.

I stayed silent and let him talk, Jasper had asked me to just listen to him before I jumped to conclusions. "He saw you, he saw that you knew and their was no one around to make sure you kept silent. But then he saw that you would stay silent, that you would keep your word. He seen every thought I had ever had about you, and everything that was before and after." he swallowed, trying to force himself to continue talking.

"He then saw that I couldn't read your mind and he became curious, he saw why I left and he made me a deal." Edward looked at me the look in his eyes intense, it was fear. "He told me that he couldn't let you continue living knowing what you know. But he would let you live a little longer he would let you finish high school. Then you had to come here and I had to come back to you." The fear in his eyes grew with every word he spoke. His voice almost shaky it was starting to worry me.

"I went back to Forks I stood in the woods and watched you graduate, I seen that you were in pain though you held strong for Charlie and Renee and I felt ashamed. That I had let it come to this. I left to protect you but while I was away from you I caused even more damage. I was told that after I was back with you I had two months. Two months to turn you, into a monster like me. Other wise they would kill you." he said it and his voice almost choked. I could see why he was afraid now.

He started to speak again, and I held up my hand. "Edward," I said and goose bumps ran down my arms from speaking his name aloud for the first time since he left. "I told you after the prom that, that was what I wanted, I wanted to be with you forever, always, as long as I could. I wanted you to turn me to become the monster you are. Because I can't see myself living without you." I said as I pulled his face too look at me.

"After you left I was in hell the world around me crashed, I wasn't living I was existing. I floated threw the months their but only in body. The first few months I don't remember anything I just went threw the motions I was a robot doing what I was supposed to. Answering when spoken too, I would have stayed that way living in the pain. But I seen what I was doing to Charlie so I started to pretend that I had come back to the world. He fell for it at first, I would go to the movies with Jessica, or Angela. Go to La Push with everyone. But as soon as I was out of Charlie's vision. I would start to shut down. I would sit and only talk when something was directed my way." He had pain in his eyes now.

I didn't want to hurt him but I had to tell him how that made me feel. "So if my choices were to become a vampire and live the rest of my existence with you or go on living threw life as a robot I would pick being a monster with you. I love you I want to be with you. You should of known I would do anything to be with you even if it meant giving up my humanity. Its what I wanted, one human lifetime is not enough for me I want you forever." The tears rolled down my cheeks, glad that Alice had used waterproof makeup.

He said nothing at first just reached up and whipped the tears from my cheek. A smile on his face, though the fear and sadness were their too. "If that is what you want then I will do it but, I am not going to do it until the last day. Two months from now." I smiled at him the tears drying on my cheeks.

"Is it too early to leave?" I asked "I just want to spend some time alone with you. Talk things through get everything on the table." He smiled and grasped my hand even tighter and led me back into the ball room. Aro was a few feet away talking to a few humans from the look of it.

Edward walked up to him, "Excuse me Aro we are going to retire for the night, we will see you next week, to discuss everything." Aro just nodded at him and smiled at me.

We walked though the doors and outside to a waiting limo to take us back to my room. We entered the room and he shut the door behind me. The first thing I did was trip over my own feet. I had somehow escaped tragedy all night, I was just glad it waited till I was back in my room to strike. Edward caught me and set me back on my feet. "I haven't told you this but you look stunning, I am going to have to get Alice something, you look tempting." he said, his eyes Bunning into mine. I had, had the intention of changing the moment I walked in the room, but now I decided to stay as I was shoes and all.

"You look dashing as well." I said as I walked to the little fridge grabbing a coke out. My mouth felt suddenly dry. He was behind me a second later scooping me up bridal style and carrying me to the bed. I didn't know what got into him but I liked it.

Edward laid me on the king sized bed and collapsed beside me. Our conversation was far from over, but the mood was lighter, hopefully making the conversation easier. I( watched him as he lay beside me his thoughts flashing threw his eyes.

I could tell what he was thinking about though a smile still graced his lips his eyes spoke a different story. "Edward," I said drawing his eyes to mine, "I know this is difficult for you, being forced to turn me. But if you remember the night of the prom and since then I had asked you to turn me." I said reminding him of my 'request' I had made long ago.

The corner of his mouth turned up at the memories I brought to his mind. "I'm not worried about you being a vampire that would make my life easer, less complicated to be around you." He said true fully Before he continued he looked away from me toward the ceiling an pulled me into his arms.

"I will miss your blushes, the way your heart beats faster when I'm closer to you, and watching you sleep with my name softly on your lips. What bothers me is that I may not be strong enough to stop, that instead of turning you I will kill you." He said running his cool fingers up and down my arm. I could hear the fear in his voice, the fear that I believed was pointless.

I looked at him the smile never leaving my face, I raised my hand and pulled his face to look into my eyes again. "I believe in you, it wouldn't be the first time you have tasted my blood. You know what to expect this time. You could stop then, you can stop when the time comes." I said my confidence in him clinging to ever word I spoke.

"That time was different your blood was diluted by not only James's venom but with the morphine that Carlisle had injected to dull the pain. This time you're blood will be pure, nothing will be diluting it like the last time. The fact that you're blood was diluted made it easier for me to stop." He said.

I could remember he was remembering the night that he had tasted my blood to save my life from James's deadly bite on my arm. I grinned wider at him laughing lightly, even though it was not the time to be laughing. He stared at me socked at my laughter, I was always shocking him one way or another.

"Well to make it easier on you have Carlisle dose me with morphine before you do it. I will dilute my blood enough to give you a little more control. To do what you need to, also the medication should take some of the pain when it starts." I said his eyes lit up at my idea.

" I suppose that would help." I knew he would see it my way if I threw in something about me being in less pain, he would probably cave. After all I couldn't have him trying to make a run for it, and try to hide us from the Volturi. It wouldn't take them long to track us down, then we both would probably be dead. I looked away from his eyes and let them looked down at his body sheltered from my eyes behind a black tux.

If I only had two months of humanity left their were a few things I wanted to experience before to came to an end. I struggled to find the words to express my wants before my heart took its last beat.

I continued to find the words to express how I felt, I couldn't find the right ones. I raised my eyes back to Edwards golden eyes staring into my deep brown. I cold see the curiosity and knew that he was about to ask me what was going threw my head like he always did when I was lost in thought.

I sighed before he could voice his question, I climbed off the bed a little nervous about my actions. I couldn't find the words, so I would show him. He watched me as I stood, I kept my back to him. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, "Do you mind unzipping it for me, I can't reach it myself?" I asked. He pulled his self to the edge of the bed and started unzipping the back of my dress.

I watched as his eyes changed darkening with want, an contrast to his pale skin. He was careful not to touch the skin that he exposed as the zipper went down. Probably scared that I thought his hands were too cold.

I felt him pull away when the zipper was at its end just above my hips. I took a few steps away from him and toward the door, his eyes never left my exposed back. My steps were slower than they normally were he probably thought it was because of the heels on my feet.

After I was a few feet away from him I stopped and slid my hand up my arm to the straps holding my dress up. I slid the straps off one by one and let them slide down my arm to fall limply at my side.

I may not have super sonic hearing yet but I could hear his breathing become labored. I let go of the front of my dress the only thing holding it up and let it slide to the floor. I stood their my back facing him the only thing keeping my most privet parts hidden from his eyes were my strapless bra and thin almost see threw black panties. The only other thing on my body was the black strapy heals on my feet.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see him staring at me with passion and want in his eyes, though the want was for my body and not for my blood this time. I took a deep breath and turned the rest of my body toward him showing him the front as well. I heard his deep intake of breath and seen his hands grip the sheets holding him on the bed. I was a little disappointed that he hadn't stood and came to me, but that didn't hold me back. I walked toward him, my heart beating faster with ever step I took toward the angel that sat on my bed.

After a few steps he vanished from my sight for a second, the next second he was flush against my hot body, I could feel his cold one up against me his lips found my neck in and started kissing and licking up and down my neck to my shoulder. His hands running up and down my sides and back. I raised my hands to run my fingers threw his hair and played with the short hair on the back of his neck. His lips instantly found mine as my feet left the floor and I was laid on my back on the bed.

My breathing was coming a chore, I had to constantly remind my self to breath. I couldn't breath when he climbed on top of me and started kissing and running his fingers over my chest and stomach. It felt like fire was running threw my veins making my body burn with pleasure. I ran my hands over his shirt covered chest before I started to unbutton his shirt. I made quick work of it and when I had undid the last one I slid the shirt off his chest and down his arms, letting my fingers trace over his muscles.

I ran my fingers and nails over his skin, my lips fallowing my fingers over his body. When my hands went lower to his stomach just above the waist of his pants I felt his whole body stiffen. Before I knew it Edward was standing on the other side of the room his head was lowered, but I could still see his black eyes filled with want and need his chest rising and falling quickly.

I sat up and looked at him confused I knew he wanted me I had felt his need against my leg. Then why was he pulling himself away from me again not letting me as close as I wanted to be.

"Edward?" I asked. He raised his chin slightly looking at me, he then opened the drawer next to him and threw a tank top and a pair of sweats at me. It was his silent hint that I needed to put some clothes on before he lost his control. I quickly slipped the heels off my feet and climbed into my clothes. As soon as I was dressed he was back at my side on the bed still silent like he was trying to find the words to explain why he had stopped so suddenly.

He pulled me into his arms and placed a soft kiss to my hair, "I'm sorry Bella but I can't do that to you not yet. I might hurt you, I can't take that risk not yet. Plus I want to do this right, I might be old-fashioned but…" he stopped before he finished. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet covered black box. "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. He opened the box to show an antique white silver ring the bands were twisted with a few stones it was beautiful. Though my thoughts raced marriage was I ready for that to commit my life to some one else's. I knew I loved him and that I wanted to spend forever with him but marriage? No matter how scarred of marriage I couldn't say no I loved him, and if this was something he wanted I would do it no matter how much it scared me.

I raised my head from the ring and looked into his eyes, " Yes, I'll marry you, I just want you to know that if I start to freak out at any point to stop and give me some breathing room. I'm scared of marriage ever since I was a little girl, I head my mother talk about all the bad things so much that I became scared of it." My heart was racing, he slipped the ring onto my finger just as he started laughing out of control. "What?" I said wondering what could be so funny.

Edward fought to stop the laughter so he could say something, he just held his finger up in a silent request to give him a second. I waited patiently with my arms crossed my chest giving him a death glare.

"You can walk into a hall filled with deadly vampires and not flinch, know that in just a few short months you will be turned into a vampire. And yet you are scared of marriage?" he asked the grin still plastered on his face.

I gave him a death again my cheeks tuning bright red, "Yes, I am I head nothing but bad things, that after you make the commitment that most peoples relationship take a change for the worst." He just shook his head at me.

"You better get to sleep Bella we have a lot of things to talk about in the morning and I'm sure Alice will be here bright and early to start the planning. I want to get married before your changed." he said as he pulled the covers from under me and covered me up.

I just nodded still thinking of everything that could go wrong. He laid beside me humming my lullaby as I slowly faded into the darkness of sleep. The dreams that had plagued me in the past did not visit me that night, I finally had a dreamless sleep.


End file.
